the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabah
Sabah is an Animalian politician and former soldier currently serving under the Animalian Patriotic Front. Appearence He is an anthropomorphic Vizla who like most Arab dogs is strangely immaculate for his lifestyle which is basically a soldier's life and the same goes for other members of the A.P.F as well as the Fox Junta, sometimes it is the case for other allies and enemies of the A.P.F as well. In his soldier days he wears a white thawb, a cream izaar, a white keffiyeh and a black agal whilst in his government time he does not change except for the fact he adds a cream and gold bisht. Personality Khalid and most of Sabah's allies are shown to be mysterious but Sabah sometimes puts them to shame though the reason this is the case is unknown though many female Arabs and other foreign animals say there is a hint of enigma about him, he is also shown to be very aggressive when he is shown lashing prisoners, unlike Abdullah and Khalid he does not see film bans as a steer back to dictatorship because the film ban has been on Animalia for a long, long time, though the Junta babies are foxes many allies of the A.P.F and the Fox Junta including Sabah do not believe the babies to be foxes, Hosni later tells Gamal and Anwar that if you put the babies on a battlefield they would not be on there for very long to which he comes under extremely severe criticism. Instead Sabah sees the babies as kittens because of the number of A.P.F members being cautious around them notably due to their playful nature, he also is one of the members who accuses Hosni of child cruelty though Hosni insists this is the truth and goes on to say "They are nothing like foxes and they never will be.", this also grants Sabah a strange ability to be able to tolerate Santiago watching him throw a crying fit which most say is a tantrum, even though this is the only time he tolerates the babies. He is also shown to be close to the other Kuwaiti dogs as other dogs are close to members of their own nationality for example Faisal, Khalid, Saud, Fahd, Abdullah and Fahda are very close to each other because they are Saudi but for lone dogs this is often shown to not be the case, instead they are close to another dog who is from the same region for example Panteleimon, Shavkat, Kokhir and Shaymardan are close to each other because they are from Central Asia. Sabah and Khalid also have a prominent part in film censorship but whilst Khalid simply bans films Sabah goes even further, he goes into films not banned in Animalia and cuts scenes out. For example: The King and I is allowed in Animalia but it has the ballet cut out with parts of the dialogue, but he is prominent in also re-building Animalia's film, television and media as a whole which has been ruined by the dictatorship. He is also prominent in the "Media Leap Forward" which shows a dramatic increase in the media published in Animalia, but this comes at a price which involves the tightening of the law on banned film and media making most films that are banned in Animalia illegal and punishable by a fine or imprisonment. These films include films that have distressing content, very extreme sexual content and also extremely violent and disturbing content amongst other measures. Because of the film ban law being tightened he likens the law to a noose round the neck of banned media, as well as the babies Sabah is also shown to be a lot better with young Junta children than Abdullah and Khalid. In his government time he has no change. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Heroes